Methods to detect prostate cancer, including PSA tests, are extremely unreliable (see, e.g., Wever et al., J Natl Cancer Inst 2010; 102:352-355, 2010; Schröder et al., N. Engl. J. Med 360:1320-1328, 2009). There is a need for effective detection methods. This invention addresses that need.